Fixing What's Wrong
by eddieboy4427
Summary: Tigress has an encounter that has an effect on the person she runs into. Multi-chapter story. Rated M for language, blood, violence and sexual themes. Longest story yet. Chapter 5 up.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is eddieboy again. I'm writing another story before the break's over. This one is on KFP, but I'm using a OC of mine. This is gonna be goooood. Just read and find out.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter 1: A Unexpected Meeting

Tigress was on a patrol of the Valley of Peace. She started to do this regularly after the battle with Tai Lung. Since then, she's been getting a weird feeling of intruders in the Valley of Peace. So, this is where it lead her, patrolling the rooftops at night quietly. Little did she know, she was not alone on the rooftops each night. There were intruders, well, an intruder. Only one person was unexpected in the valley, a male black panther named Kio.

Kio was a simple panther in a family of ninjas that was silenced not too long ago before Tai Lung was killed. They were hired to kill the Furious Five, so there would be nothing in the way of Tai Lung's plan. His family refused and was killed. He was promised that if he could kill just one of the Furious Five, he would be sparred. He heard that the master of tiger style was patrolling the valley at night, alone. He took that as advantage. After all, he was taught to take every advantage he could get.

Kio saw Master Tigress roaming the valley rooftops alone, as the rumor said. _"The rumors were right." _thought Kio as he watched Tigress from a dark rooftop. _"Now if I could only get a good shot, this should be an easy assassination."_ he thought to himself as he pulled out a throwing star. He aimed precisely at her head to take her out in one try. He threw the star with enough force to send it through a boulder. Kio was surprised when Tigress caught it with no problem.

Tigress caught the throwing star and turned to see who was trying to kill her. When she did turn around, all she saw was a black blur heading towards her. She saw its hand move and swing at her head when she ducked just in time. She then tried to hit the object in its stomach. It avoided it with no struggle. _"Damn, whoever this is, their good" _thought Tigress as she swung her leg towards its head. Again, it avoided it with no problem. The figure then backed up and pulled a dagger from its back pouch and lunged at the master of tiger style.

Tigress saw the blade and began to back up. When the figure lunged at her, she avoided the first slash, but the second and third slashes caught her in the rib and her arm. Tigress winced as the wind hit her scars, but she kept fighting nonetheless. The fight lasted for about a half an hour. Both Tigress and Kio are tired and are breathing heavily. "You're pretty good, for a ninja." said Tigress as she started to breathe normally. Kio stood there and said nothing. Instead, he ran with more speed than Tigress could react to, and stabbed her in the stomach with a direct hit. Tigress felt the blade hit her intestines and fell to her knees.

Kio went to Tigress to finish the job, but when he saw the sheer will and determination in her eyes, he couldn't do it. He just couldn't kill someone who has done nothing to him or his family, no matter what the cost. Kio put away the blade and began to walk away to face his demise. Tigress was surprised that he didn't finish the job. She was about to get up when she heard Po's voice in the background. "Tigress! Are you okay?" Po yelled as he was running towards her. "I'm fine Po, don't worry. Just some scratches. AARGH!" Tigress groaned in pain when she stood up. "Fine my ass, we need to get to get you to the hospital, and fast!" said Po concerned for his new friend.

_**Three Months Later**_

It's been three months since the fight Tigress had with that mysterious ninja. She couldn't help but think something was wrong when out of the blue a bloody black panther came bursting through the palace doors. "H-help…m-m-mee…." he said before he fell to the ground on his face.

**Well, again, sorry for leaving you guys at a cliffhanger once again, but like I said, I need good reviews. Later gators. Eddieboy out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I see that you guys wanted me to start up on my stories again, so I'm gonna add another chapter to the story. I know I haven't added to any stories in a while, so, I'll make sure to get back on all of my stories.**

**Until then…**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter 2

Everyone ran to the black panther's side as they surveyed him. "Do you think he's ok?" asked Po as he reached to help him up. "Stop Po, he might be badly hurt." stated Viper as she looked at the body with concern in her eyes. "Crane, go get one of the medics down in the valley. We'll see to it that he gets to a bed." said Shifu as he and everyone else began to lift the body up and Crane flew off.

"Well, he'll be fine in a few hours, just don't let him get up anytime soon." said the medic as she picked up her items and began to leave the palace. "Thank you very much." Shifu said as he bowed to the nurse, which she did the same and left. "Seeing as our unexpected guest will be out cold for a while, you all should get back to training." said Shifu as he walked away. "I wonder who he is…" stated Po as they walked the hall towards the steps. "We'll find out soon enough." said Tigress as they got to the training hall and began training.

After training…

"Whew! That was some sparring match!" said Mantis while sitting on Monkey's shoulder as always. "I know! That was one of the most exciting training sessions we've ever had in a long time!" said Po as he began to start on dinner. Tigress had went to the bathroom and after that, she would check on their new guest. When she got to the room, she could hear groaning in the room. "I see you're awake." stated Tigress as she saw him trying to get up.

"Don't bother trying to get up. The medic that aided you wounds gave you a numbing serum. You won't be getting up anytime soon." bragged Tigress as she glared at him. "Is this how you treat all your injured guests?" spoke Kio as he again tried to sit up. "You are not a guest! As far as I'm concerned, you are an enemy to the valley and-" "Tigress!" Tigress was interrupted by Shifu as she was in mid-rampad. "You mustn't talk to our new guest." said Shifu as began to turn around. "But master I… I understand." Tigress began to hang her head in defeat as Kio began to speak. "Sir, it wasn't her fault. It was mine. I started the conversation. I take full responsibility for what happened." Kio spoke with a hint of guilt.

Shifu glared at him, unsure of the truth, so the red panda took his word for it. "…Alright. I'll take your word… for now." Shifu then walked off without another word. Tigress then turned to Kio with a stern look on her face. "You didn't have to take the blame for me. I could've handled the punishment." said Tigress. "Don't mention it. It was nothing. Say, I never even told you my name. I'm Kio. And I'm guessing you're Tigress." said the panther with a hint of smugness in his voice. "You don't have to be smug. I know that you're trying to become my friend. Here's a tip: Stop while you're ahead." Tigress said as she began to leave the room.

**Well, that's the end of chapter 2. I'm sorry that I haven't posted any new chapters lately. I've been pretty busy as of late. So as I said before, I'll be getting back to all of my stories as soon as possible. Oh, and by the way guys, I'm going for a acting career. So wish me luck in the comments. Eddieboy4427 out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey dudes and dudettes, Eddie here, keeping my TigressxOC story going. We last left off where Tigress left Kio's room and had an angry look on her face. Let's see what happens next.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter 3

Tigress stormed out of the room offended. "How dare he try to protect me, out of all people, and then try to befriend me?" Tigress has only had two people protect her, which was Shifu, and her loved one. The only thing about that is, she has no loved one. She had never been in love with someone before. She has thought of Po as a candidate for that role, but she never actually tried to go for it. She really wanted to have a love, but she knows Shifu won't have any of that.

"I don't think that I'll ever have a love life…" Tigress was about to hang her head low when she pulled herself together and walk downstairs. When she walked downstairs, she saw Po and the rest of the five still sitting at the table. Po saw Tigress come downstairs and spoke to her. "Tigress, where did you go? You nearly missed dinner. Luckily, I saved you some dumplings." Tigress then looked at Po and grinned slightly. "Thank you Po." said Tigress as she sat down and began to eat her food. While upstairs, Shifu was talking to Kio.

"Hello Kio, I see that you have regained some strength as a result of rest." Kio sat up slowly and spoke to Shifu. "Yes I have. Thank you for taking me in during my time of need, but I think I have over-stayed my welcome." Kio spoke as he began to get up and grab his things. Shifu had stopped him from leaving the mat and began to speak. "You can't leave just yet. You haven't told me how you got like this." Shifu had looked at Kio and saw him avert his eyes. "_How can I tell him that I was in a dungeon for three months? I have to make up something and fast._" thought Kio as he began to speak. "I… was jumped when I was on a trail on the way to the Valley of Peace. They beat me, cut me, and stole my things." stated Kio as he looked at Shifu. Shifu knew Kio was lying to him, but he couldn't call him on it. "Oh, I'm sorry about that. If you want, you could stay here in the palace and learn to defend yourself." Kio looked at Shifu with a confused look on his face. He wasn't sure if he could trust him or not, but he knew he would call his bluff if he said no. "…Alright… I'll stay here… for now." said Kio as he began to sit back down. Shifu then smiled and began to walk out. "Great. We'll begin tomorrow." Shifu said as he left the room.

The next day, everyone woke up at the gong and ate breakfast. After they all ate breakfast, they went to the training hall where Shifu began to tell what was going to happen. "As you know, we have an unexpected guest here in the palace. If you don't know his name, his name is Kio. I asked him if he wanted to stay here and learn to defend himself so his… "unfortunate incident" doesn't happen again. He accepted and will be training with us until I see he is fit to defend himself." The five then bowed to him and began to train. "Kio, why don't you train with me? I wanna get to know you some more." Po said as he took his stance. Kio hesitated as he began to take his starting position.

"Alright, let's do this! We'll start off with blocking." After about 2 ½ hours, Po looked more tired than he started training with Tigress on his first day, while Kio never broke a sweat. "Wow… y-you're pretty good… for a beginner." Po said panting. Kio had just chuckled mildly and then rubbed his head. What he couldn't see is that Tigress was glaring at him with cold-hearted eyes. She couldn't put her paw on it, but things didn't add up. "_It doesn't add up. How can a beginner in Kung Fu beat a master with such ease? Or at least match up with them?_" thought Tigress as she bopped off to the side of the training hall. It was Viper's turn to spar with Kio. "Come on Kio, it's time for me to spar with you. I saw what you did when you were sparring Po." Kio was again reluctant to take his stance. "What's wrong?" said Viper as she lowered her defenses. "I-I can't hit you." said Kio as he turned away from Viper. "Why not?" asked Viper sort of offended. "Hitting a woman is… not part of my lifestyle." Spoke Kio. Viper blushed and giggled at this statement. "I thought chivalry was dead." said Viper as she turned her head, trying to hide her blush.

Tigress scoffed at this statement. She knew that things weren't right with him. She wasn't just going to sit by and idly watch as he slipped into the Furious Five's lives. "Is something wrong, Tigress? Maybe I can be of assistance." asked Shifu as Tigress' train of thought was broken. "Oh… I-I'm s-s-sorry Master Shifu. I'll get back to training…" Tigress had been cut off by Shifu's hand. "It's alright; I know something is on your mind. Speak child." "Well, I feel as if something is wrong with that panther Kio. I think that he's hiding something from us. And I'm going to find out what it is." Shifu felt the same way about Kio, so he went ahead and O.K.'d the proposal.

**Four Months Later…**

Everyone has been making good friends with Kio, especially Tigress. She has gotten closer and closer to the panther, but farther and farther from her goal. She hates to say it, but she actually likes him. Not that she doesn't like Po anymore. Now she's torn between two people and the only one who knows is her and Viper. They both tried to get both of the boys to notice Tigress, but no avail. "I'm really glad that he isn't what he I thought he was." Viper looked at her with a crazy look on her face. "What did you think he was?" she asked with confusion. "I thought that he was an enemy to the Valley and I was worried he was sending messages to his allies, but I didn't find anything. So I guess that he's O.K." said Tigress as a messenger duck came to the palace in a state of panic. "Master Shifu! Tai Lung's forces have returned to the Valley!" Shifu and the Furious Five, including Kio and Po, all prepared themselves for battle.

Once they got to the outskirts of the valley, they had confronted the new boss of Tai Lung's forces, Tao Lang Xu. "Who are you and what do you want with the Valley of Peace?" asked Shifu as Tao stepped up. "Oh, we want nothing from the Valley, we only want what's ours." said Tao in a deep, husky voice. "And what would that be?" asked Shifu. "Kio."

**Well, there's a cliffhanger for ya. I hope you guys liked the chapter. Eddie's out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody, it's time to finish my TigressxOC fic. If the last chapter felt confusing, don't worry, Kio will explain everything in the final chapter.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter 4

Everyone was confused at what Tao had said. They knew something was going on with Kio, but didn't expect this. "Kio… what does he mean?" Tigress asked as she walked up to him. Kio looked down in disappointment. "I knew that this was going to happen…" Po began to tense up. "Answer the question Kio! What does he mean?" Kio sighed as he began to speak. "It all started when Tai Lung was still in power of his forces…"

_Flashback_

_ I was in a family of ninja that was known for their skills in fast and clean assassinations. Tai Lung must have heard of us, seeing as he came to us for services. He asked us to assassinate the members of the Furious Five so that when he went to take over the Valley of Peace, nothing would stand in his way of getting the Dragon Scroll. The leader of our clan at the moment had friends and family in the valley and knew Tai Lung won't stop after he got the scroll. He refused and began to turn when Tai Lung grabbed him by the neck and broke it. After that he and his forces began to take us out. I was the last one left I had decided to take on this impossible task._

_ It was after that day I was searching for ways to get all of you alone so I could take you out one by one. I heard rumors that Tigress was patrolling the rooftops at night alone so I followed the rumors. And like it or not, they were true. I saw Tigress and tried my hardest to defeat her, but her sheer determination and my will-power stopped me from doing it. After the fight, I went back to Tai Lung and told him I failed. He spared my life, but tortured me for three months. I escaped the dungeon I was in and ran to the Jade Palace, not stopping for anything._

Present

"And that's how I got here. With you guys." Everyone was shocked at the story. They had no idea of what Kio had been through. "I-I'm sorry for your losses… but that doesn't give you the right to play with our emotions like we're some kind of toys! We began to trust you and you went and lied to us!" Po said outraged. "I'm with Po on this one. How could you?" Viper asked sincerely hurt. "I didn't mean to lie to you guys, but I couldn't risk the chance of getting killed." Kio began to turn away from the Furious Five and towards Tao. "Seeing as you want me Tao, come and get me, if you can!" said Kio as he took his starting stance.

Tao looked at Kio and smirked. "Have it your way." said Tao as he lunged at Kio with a forceful blow. Kio dodged it and tried to hit him, but to no avail as he swung too high. Tao threw a kick to Kio's stomach and it connected with force. Kio fell to his knees and clenched his stomach as Tao kicked him in the face. Kio flew across the grass to where the five, Po, and Shifu were. "Kio, you don't need to do this. Let us help you." spoke Crane as Kio got up and put his hand in Crane's way, stopping his path to an attack. "No… I have to… do this by myself." said Kio as he charged at Tao. Tao anticipated the attack and dodged his hand and blocked his foot.

The series of blocks and attacks went on for about an hour, and both Kio and Tao had bruises and scars on their faces and bodies. "Do you see? You can't beat me in your mediocre state." Kio was breathing heavily so he couldn't respond. "Hmph. I see how it is. I guess I'll just finish you off then." Kio then looked up, but all he could see was something coming at him. Po saw this and punched Tao in the face and sent him flying into a rock.

"Po… I told you to… stay out of this!" roared Kio. "I know, but I'm not going to let you get killed." Po took his stance and began to fight Tao. The fight between them only lasted a half hour, but it was as intense as Kio and Tao's fight. Po was on one knee and Tao was still standing slightly. "So… this is the famous 'Dragon Warrior'? Please." Po then stood up and spoke. "D-don't doubt me… I'm pretty strong." Tao just scoffed and charged the panda. He hit Po in the stomach and Po fell on his back. Tao went behind his back and pulled out a sword. "Now, let's end this." Tao raised the sword and it hit its mark, but it wasn't the mark he was looking for. "Kio… w-what did you do?" said Po as he looked up to see Kio over him with a sword in his back, sticking out his chest. "Y-y…you o-ok?" Po could do nothing but nod his head.

"G-good…" After Kio said that, Tao took the sword out of Kio and kicked him to the side. "Pity. He could have been such a good adversary." said Tao as he looked at Kio's body. "You… You bastard! You killed him!" spoke Tigress broken hearted and teary-eyed. "I don't care. He was in the way." Kio began to stir from unconsciousness and get up. "D-don't w-w-worry Tigress… I-I'm hard-der to k-kill than I look…"

"Kio! Are you alright?" asked Viper as she and the others slithered and walked over to him concerned. "I-I'm fine… AARGH!" yelled Kio as he fell to his knees putting his paws on his chest. "No you aren't. You need medical attention now!" said Mantis as he and Monkey tried to help him up. Kio shrugged off of Mantis and Monkey's shoulders and took his stance once again. "Really? You want to go through this again? Well, I guess this is gonna be quicker than I thought." said Tao as he took his stance again. They both traded blows and kept taking hits, each with more power than the last.

After about another half-hour, both Kio and Tao were on the verge of passing out. "I see… t-t-that you… still h-have some fight in… you." panted Tao as he caught his breath and regained his composure. On the other hand, Kio was panting heavily and was losing a lot of blood. He went to get to his feet, but fell again do to the excessive bleeding. "D-d-don't c-count me out… j-just yet…" Tao scoffed and threw a dagger to Tigress' feet. "Tigress, if you care about him so much, put him out of his misery. Kill him." Everyone gasped at his statement. Tigress looked at the dagger, then Kio, then at her friends. "Don't do it Tigress… you know you can't…" Tigress picked up the blade, but then dropped it. "I… I can't do it! I won't!" Kio then got to his feet, but fell to his knees. "Don't do it Tigress…" Tigress shook her head and stepped away from the dagger. "Leave her out of this! This is between you and me!" yelled Kio as he charged the black and grey tiger in front of him. Tao didn't see this coming as he was looking at Tigress. Kio's fist hit his face with a vengeance and set him flying into a tree. Tao cried in pain from coming in contact with the tree and nearly passed out.

Once he got out of the dent in the tree, Tao pulled out the sword again. "Kio, here!" spoke Mantis as he tossed Kio the dagger that Tao threw earlier. They both got ready and began a swordfight. After another hour or so, both Kio and Tao had immense cuts on their bodies. "Enough playing around. Time to end this." Spoke Tao. "I couldn't agree more." said Kio. They both charged the other, blade in hand, and struck their opponent with their blade. "You want to know why you made a mistake?" asked Kio. "I know how to kill precisely." said Kio as Tao looked down at his chest and saw a giant gash. Tao cried in agony and fell to the ground, dead. The Furious Five had already taken care of the army and watched Kio and Tao's fight. The five cheered as Tao dropped dead. They stopped cheering when they saw Kio drop to the ground.

"Kio!" yelled everyone in unison. The five, Po and Shifu ran to his side. Kio had multiple gashes and scars on his body. "We need to get him to a medic. Po, pick him up to get him to the valley now." said Shifu as they moved towards the valley.

**Sorry guys, but that's another cliffhanger for ya. At least I didn't discontinue the story. I'll be sure to put some kind of smut in this for you guys later on. Eddieboy out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello people all over the world, Eddieboy here with the next chapter in my TigressXOC story. I'm sorry for nearly killing off Kio if that pissed anyone off. But if you think he deserved to die, let me know. I'll post the alternate ending.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter 5

Kio was in Po arms, nearly dead and bleeding out. He blacked out around the time he hit the ground. "He's not looking too good." spoke Viper as she felt his chest. "Well, we must hurry. There isn't much time." said Shifu as the five, Po and Shifu entered the city with a beat down Kio. Everyone in the valley was staring at Kio's body and started to whisper. When they got to the hospital, medics took Kio out of Po's arms and into an ER. "We'll do everything in our power to save him." spoke the medic as he disappeared into the ER. The group was waiting outside the emergency room for about a good two hours, and started to worry. "What if he's dead?" asked Tigress with sadness in her voice. "Don't say that Tigress. I'm sure he's alright." spoke Viper with a reassuring smile. With that said, Tigress' eyes started to tear up and she ran out the door.

When she left, everyone had a strange look on their faces. "Po, go see what's wrong with her. She needs a real close friend right now." said Monkey as he eased him toward the door. Reluctant, Po accepted this impossible task. "Hey… is everything ok, Tigress?" asked Po concerned. "No I'm not ok, Po. I really feel that he's gonna die because of us." spoke Tigress as she started to cry. "It's not our fault Tigress. He was forced to try and kill us. And then he lied to us about it." said Po. "I know… but, it's somewhat our fault." sniffled Tigress as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "If he would have told us, he would be gone by now, out of our lives and we would probably be dead by now." said Po with an angry tone. "I think he deserves to die." spoke Po in anger. Tigress' facial expression changed dramatically when Po said that.

"How can you say that? You know you want him in your life, just as we want him in ours!" yelled Tigress. "…I know but… he lied to us all about his mission. And I think the gods shouldn't spare him." said Po quietly. "Guys, you might wanna get in here." said Viper. With that said, all three of them went back into the hospital. "Well, he's stable but still unconscious. He'll be alright in the next few days. It's a good thing that you all reacted when you did or else he would be dead right now." spoke the medic as he wiped his head away of sweat. "See, I told you he would be alright, Tigress." cheered Viper. Tigress began to smile slightly and chuckle.

_In Heaven, with Kio_

_Kio had passed out and started to see white. "What is this? Where am I?" asked Kio, paranoid. "You're in the realm of the gods. You're in Heaven." spoke a silver tigress dressed in a gold and black kimono. "What do you mean 'heaven'? I'm not dead, am I?" asked Kio, confused. "Yes you are, young one." spoke a grey ox. Kio started to panic. "N-no… n-n-no, I can't be dead. I shouldn't be dead." said Kio. "Well, you're dead. And you can't change that." spoke a leopard with a sour look on his face. "Unless…" spoke the tigress as she walked over to Kio. "If you can prove to us that you belong on Earth, we will grant you your life."_

_The ox and leopard looked at each other in disbelief. "Surely you must be kidding. You never give second chances, ever!" spoke the ox. "I see something different in this one. I see that he belongs on Earth." said the tigress. "But does he see it?" asked the leopard. "Good question. Do you see it, Kio?" asked the tigress. Kio had a sad expression on his face. "I do, but I don't think I can accomplish it…" "And why is that?" asked the tigress. "It's just… I can never forgive myself if my friends got hurt again." spoke Kio with despair on his face. The tigress smiled. "He sees it." The tigress opened her hand and blew a black dust into Kio's eyes. Kio was stunned as everything turned black and he passed out, yet again._

Back on Earth

Kio awoke in a lot of pain all over his body. "Guys, Kio's awake!" yelled Crane. Everyone crowded around the bed he was in and started to barrage him with questions. "What were you thinking, Kio? Taking on Tao by yourself?" Kio looked down, sadly. "I'm sorry. I didn't want anyone of you to get hurt." The room got quiet after he said that. "So… how long will I be in here?" asked the panther. "The doctor said you'll be back to full condition in a few days." said Shifu. He sighed in relief. "Good. Soon I'll be back on my feet." smiled Kio.

After the next four days, Kio was up and everyone was back in the Jade Palace. Kio was in the bathroom when Po came in. "Hey Kio, why are you still up?" asked Po. "… I couldn't sleep. I guess I'm just in shock that you guys still let me stay here with you." said Kio as he wiped his face. "Well, we still want you in our lives. We all do, especially Tigress." spoke Po. Kio just looked down with sadness in his eyes. "That's the problem." Po was confused. "What do you mean?" asked Po. "I feel if I let myself get close to Tigress, I might break heart." spoke Kio with a saddened ton of voice. "Po… I'm leaving in the morning."

Po was in shock. "B-but if you do leave, it'll break Tigress' heart." Kio looked at Po with a stern expression. "That's what I'm worried about." "Well, whatever you do, I hope you're ok with that decision." said Po sadly. With that said, Po left Kio with his choices. Kio left the bathroom and went to the Sacred Peach Tree to meditate on the matter. When he got to the tree, he saw Tigress sitting next to it. "Tigress, are you ok?" asked Kio as he walked towards her. "Oh, Kio." spoke Tigress as she looked back and got up. "I thought you were someone else." "Well, there's something I wanted to tell you." Tigress looked confused. "What is it?" Kio looked down to the floor, breathed in, and looked back at Tigress. "I'm leaving in the morning." spoke Kio with a sad expression on his face. Tigress was stunned. She couldn't believe what just came out of Kio's mouth. "Y-you can't be s-s-serious… we want you…" Tigress stopped herself before she said the next part. "…I want you…"

Kio knew what Tigress meant by that. "Tigress, you know that I couldn't do that to you. You're too valuable to me and everyone else." spoke Kio as he put his hands on her shoulder. "Plus, I could never be there for you as much as anyone here can, especially Po." **(A/N: If you didn't know, this is the hint for my next Po-X-Tigress story. Don't worry, that story will have some smut.)** Tigress thought about it for a moment. "I think you're right Kio. But, can you forgive us for nearly getting you killed?" asked Tigress. Kio just smiled. "I already have."

The next morning, everyone, except Po, woke up to the gong. "Good morning, master." everyone said as they bowed their head slightly. Shifu was ready to wake up Po, but noticed Kio was also missing. "Everyone, go in search of Kio. He must be around here somewhere." spoke Shifu. Soon after that, Viper had found Kio by the front door of the Jade Palace and alerted everyone else. "Kio, why are you all dressed up?" asked Crane. Kio was wearing a golden hooded cape with a black trim. "Sorry you guys, but I'm leaving." Everyone was in shock. "W-what do you mean you're leaving?" asked a scared Viper. Kio looked down at his feet and looked back up. "I feel that I'm a threat to all of you. I don't want you guys to get hurt because of me." explained Kio. "But we can handle it. I think you should stay." spoke Mantis. Kio shook his head. "No, I can't bear the thought of one of my friends getting hurt because of me." said Kio. With that said Kio turned on his heel and began to run on all fours towards the horizon.

**Well, that's the end of my Tigress-x-OC story. Feel free to leave comments and make sure to stay tuned for the sequel to this story and my next Po-x-Tigress story. Eddieboy4427 out.**


End file.
